When Fate Intervenes
by LilSayianGoddess
Summary: This is story takes place during the android saga. Usagi (Oozage) is Goku's big sister. She shows up in attempts to protect her baby brother.
1. Chapter 1

Title: When Fate Intervenes  
Anime Crossover: SM/DBZ  
Pairing: Vegeta/Usagi  
Plot: Usagi is the older sister to Kakarott (AKA) Goku. She was raised in the SM Dimension and has just defeated chaos. Usagi learns of her Sayian heritage. She feels her sibling bond to Kakarott and senses that he is in danger. Starts with Mirar killing Freiza and King Cold.

A cosmic disturbance pierced the galaxies, searching for the one who could mend the potential devastation. It found her in seclusion, floating in a void of black. She was alone now. She was the one who had lost her friends, her guardians, and her love, to become the savior for all. Her silver eyes locked onto the source of the dilemma, looking beyond the worlds to see what the calamity was. When her senshi became part of her she learned she was not from this dimension originally. Her ascension to Cosmos gave her greater powers; it had come with consequences and rewards.

*Flashback*

Sailor Cosmos had just defeated Galaxia. She was sure she had died too. A white cold mist surrounded her. She took note that she was in a dark colored dress that left very little to the imagination. It wasn't something Serenity the Tsukino Hime would wear. The sound of heels clicking on the ground caught her attention. Her senses took over and she dropped into a defensive stance. The void fell silent, Cosmos looked around for the source of the now silent noise. A shadowy figure caught her attention, it looked as it was her.

"My daughter," Queen Selenity out from the mist. "You have grown so much."

"Mother?" Cosmos ran to her Lunarian mother and hugged her tightly. "Am I dead?" She looked up from the hug.

"No my dear child," Selenity ran her fingers hair through her daughters hair. "I have to confess something to you. I did not give birth to you. I found you in a space ship that crashed on the moon. I raised you as my daughter, but you are really a Sayian. You're the Sayian Goddess. I locked away your memories and hid your tail with magic."

She was baffled, "The moon insignia on my forehead. . " She numbly touched her forehead.

"I changed it with magic." Selenity touched the symbol and watched it glow dark blue almost black, morphing into the symbol of Vegetasai. "Your memories shall be restored now."

A bright light surrounded her forcing her to close her eyes, when she cracked them open she saw herself at the age of four. She was sitting on a chair holding a squirming bundle with black hair and a brown tail. That was when she had taken note of the tail attached to the younger her and the one currently wrapped around her own waist. She watched on, remembering this. She looked over to the bed, her mother Sharotto had died giving birth to her baby brother that the four year old was now holding. Cosmos blinked and found herself now the four year old holding the baby. Her older brothers, Radditz and Turles, were away on some long distant mission. Her Father, Bardock had been due back any day now. He was suppose to be here for his mate as she gave birth. The door flung open, revealing her Father who was out of breath and bloody. He looked over the sight, his daughter with blonde hair and blue eyes and a silver tail holding his newest child. He had a head full of black hair and a brown tail. His mates pale motionless body lay on the bed. He touched the side of her cold face, leaving a blood trail down her cheek. He turned to look at his daughter, her ki signature was rising.

"Mother wanted him to be known as Kakarott. I tried to save her but failed." Her voice was flat as she looked down at her sleeping baby brother.

"Oozage."

Bardock knelt down before her, not believing what he was seeing. His daughter, his only daughter, was the spitting image of the prophesied Saiyan Goddess. Her golden hair turned silver and her blue eyes had flecks of silver in them. He threw a cloak on her and scooped her and his newest son Kakarott into his arms. While on his previous mission he had been cursed with the ability to foresee the future. He saw the destruction of their planet but had seen his children surviving. His son defeating Freiza and his daughter on a moon protecting the galaxies.

Oozage touched her sleeping baby brother's face, "I promise to protect you baby brother, I will come to you if you are in need of dire assistance." She looked up to her Father, "You see the coming doom of our planet, don't you Father?"

His face hardened as he gave a small nod. He only had enough time to get his children off of the doomed planet. He threw each of them into a pod, not caring to change the preset destination. 'Anywhere is better than this damned planet.' He closed Kakarott's pod and sent it blasting off into space. He moved to close his daughter's pod. She reached up and grabbed his arm. He locked his eyes with hers, tears were filling her eyes. "Father, please come with us."

"I can't, someone has to stay and stand up to that tyrant. The best way for me to be a Father now, is to protect my youngest brats who can't fend for themselves. I will stop him. Good bye my daughter." He pushed her into the seat and closed the pod and watched as it blasted off.

She watched as the pod blasted off and then crashed into the moon as Queen Selenity had said.

*End FB*

Cosmos looked in the direction of her young brother. She moved quickly to the planet where she could sense her brother. She had sensed him struggling and in pain before but he had always been able to persevere. The evil that was encroaching the planet seemed familiar, too familiar. A cold chill ran through her spine as she recognized the power. "Freiza." She landed in an open dessert looking around. The tyrant had not landed yet, his ship was just breaching the atmosphere. She sensed a small group of people behind her. She turned to look, her breath stopping in her throat. The group contained a half Saiyan who looked exactly like her brother and a full blooded Saiyan that she recognized as the Prince of all Saiyans. Their eyes locked, looking one another over to ensure that they were real. Her silver tail wagged anxiously in the air. She took a few tentative steps towards her Prince and bowed.

"Vegeta-sama, I am Oozage, daughter of Sharotto and Bardock, sister to Turles, Raditz, and Kakarott. I have come here to help defeat Freiza, if you will allow me."

"You don't look like a Saiyan." Vegeta scoffed at her. She was wearing a white tight fitting top, a short multi-colored skirt, thigh high white boots, and silver cape on her back.

"Forgive me your majesty," She felt her Lunarian powers melt away, her Saiyan physique taking over.

Vegeta waited as the light began to die down. Gohan, being the curious child he was, walked up to Vegeta. "She said she's my Dad's sister."

"So she says. I know what she looked like and it was not like this." Vegeta stated gruffly.

As the light died down, before the mighty prince knelt a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She stood, allowing him to circle her to inspect every inch of her. Her silver tail swished lightly back and forth. Vegeta grabbed her arm and forcefully turned her to face him. The mark of Vegetasai glowing brightly upon her forehead. "You're the goddess." Vegeta's voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke to her. She was wearing blue jeans, a t-shirt, and tennis shoes.

"Yes, your highness." Her eyes were pulled away from his as Freiza's ship began to land.

Vegeta turned sharply, pushing her behind him. "He's here! Drop your power levels, NOW!"

The ship landed sending a dust cloud large enough to block the sky. As the dust began to settle, there stood outside of the ship a small army, Lord Freiza and King Cold. Freiza's evil cruel laughter filled the air surrounding them. Everyone took a defensive stance.

"Well, well, well." He snickered sarcastically. "I see you've all come to welcome me."

"Just wait till Goku gets here," spoke Krillen, the short bald man.

"Oh, I'll be here but you won't. I'll kill you all and leave the bodies strewn across this pathetic planet." His wicked laughter echoing loudly off the surrounding rocks.

"We'll see about that." A young man with purple hair wearing black pants and a denim jacket with the Capsule Corporation logo on it and a sword strapped to his back floated mid-air above the purple and white tyrant. He drew his sword threatening the two beings.

"How funny, is this the Saiyan that bested you on Namek, my son?"

"Not at all, but he could be a nice work out before the little monkey arrives."

"I don't think that's going to happen." The young man quickly and easily took out the army. He smirked and made his way to the tyrants, quickly transforming into a super Saiyan. They began backing away in fear. He obliterated them like they were nothing. The purple haired lad smiled at the group. "If you want to follow me, Goku will be landed just over there." He turned away from the group and took off flying. Nobody moved, feeling anxious and unsure of the new comer. The goddess moved to follow the boy, Vegeta snagged her arm stopping her in her tracks.

"You're just going to blindly follow him?"

"He's telling the truth, Kakarott will be landing just over there. I made a vow when I was little to protect my baby brother. I'm going." She wrenched her arm from his grip and blasted off into the air, following behind the young boy. The group blasted off. As they arrived they noticed that a ship had just landed. Oozage stood next to the lavender haired teen. The shuttle opened revealing the Saiyan known as Goku. Everyone in the small group, except for Vegeta, rushed to Goku's side welcoming him back. Oozage stood there with Vegeta on her left and the young teen on her right. Vegeta didn't trust the new stranger being so close to the goddess. Goku picked up Gohan and made his way over to the trio, something about them all being together seemed perfect.

"Hey Vegeta, nice to see you again." He smiled at the shorter Saiyan. "Hi! I'm Goku, it's nice to meet you!"

"I'm Trunks. It's nice to meet you sir, I've heard so much about you." Vegeta scoffed at the young teen's name.

"Nice to meet you Trunks," he turned to the blonde haired woman. "I'm Goku, what's your name?"

"Your name is Kakarott, and I am your big sister Oozage." She spoke softly, a slight smile on her face.

"I have a sister? WOW!" Goku chuckled,

"Goku," Trunks asked quietly, "may I speak with you in private?"

"Sure, I'll be right back kiddo." Goku sat his son down and followed the young teen.

Trunks explained that he had come from the future to stop a terrible atrocity from occurring. He didn't tell Goku who his parents were, only that a future enemy would come after Goku had died from a serious heart condition. He gave him the medicine that would cure the heart virus and looked back over the small group before he climbed into his time machine and disappeared. Goku informed minna that a new enemy would be coming soon and they would need to prepare. Bulma invited everyone back to Capsule Corporation to catch up and spend time together. Vegeta pulled Oozage away from the group to talk with her. Everything was changing, the present and the future.

Oozage is her Sayian name,


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I still own nothing, however I would like to. The sayian words all belong to MegaKat. She is AMAZING! If you haven't read her stories you should! OH! BTW, if you ever see anything in a story that you would like to borrow (any of the sayian words), you have to ask MegaKat. If you don't you ARE STEALING! Please review after you read my story. FYI, there is going to be a romp between Vegeta and Usagi in this chapter.

Bulma watched a Vegeta pulled Goku 's sister away. "So I see the mighty Prince does as he wants!" Bulma stated aloud, letting out a breath of aggregation. Everyone turned their attention Vegeta stood trailing Usagi behind him.

"She's not resisting him Bulma," Yamcha stated nonchalantly observing the situation.

"I can't believe him, just cause he's the Prince of the four of you," she waved her hand at Goku, Gohan, and in the direction they had gone, "means nothing. He can't just do as he pleases! Ahhh!" Bulma ranted in frustration.

Vegeta led her away from prying eyes. As soon as no-one could see them he pushed her against a rock. His body flush against hers. His nose dragged along her neck and shoulders. Usagi shuddered as he trailed along the potential mating mark trail. Her tail coiled around his right leg. His right arm wrapped around her waist, effectively pulling her against his groin. Taking her earlobe into his mouth he grunted huskily, "Tell me, you feel it. The pull. I'm having trouble containing my beast." Vegeta thrust his hips against her after each breath.

"Is that...the warmth . . . .," a soft moan escaped her lips as he thrust against her, " I feel," she gasped, "when you touch me?"

He latched onto her shoulder, rough enough to bruise it but not break the skin. "Yes! Tell me you're mine!" Vegeta began to pull at her clothes.

"Yours, all yours." Her head rolled back in submission. Vegeta wasted no time removing her remaining clothes, she pulled his from his body just as quickly. He placed himself at her entrance, excitement coursing through his veins. "I will make you mine," he growled biting her right shoulder as he filled her instantly. Usagi gasped as he moved within her. He continued nipping at her shoulder, pulling her head to the side to allow for better access. He sunk his teeth into her flesh, branding her with his mark. Usagi dug her nails into his back, drawing small droplets of blood.

"Vegeta-sama!" Usagi arched her back, pressing her breast against him.

"Return the mark. Now!" Vegeta growled as he pushed her mouth against his shoulder. His speed increased, driving her over the edge. Her body convulsing as he brought her to the brink of bliss. "WOMAN! TOR'SHA!" Usagi sunk her teeth into his shoulder. Vegeta erupted inside of her as she tightened around him. Vegeta slumped against her, holding her close to him. His tail wrapped tightly around her own tail. "M'yo r'sha." He placed loving kisses along her neck and jaw line up to her ear.

"R'sha t'au." Usagi whispered as she kissed his ear.

"You'll be staying with me," he kissed her mating mark, "in my bed. Come." He unwilling left her warmth, righting their clothes they stepped from behind the rocks. The boy and Kakarott moved over to the rest of the group. The lavender haired teen made his way over to a time machine and climbed into it. He waved good-bye as he blasted off into space and time.

"So," spoke the short, bald man. "What did he want Goku?"

"Don't lie Goku. You had better tell them all, they deserve to know." The tall green namekian named Piccolo stated, leaving no room for argument.

"Spill it Kakarott!" Vegeta snapped, he leaned against a rock. He glanced over at Usagi, she wasnt far away from him. Their tails touching ever so slightly.

Goku explained how there was going to be an attack in seven years. A new enemy would be coming, an enemy that would wipe them all out. He suggested that they all begin training immediately. The goofy sayian glanced over at the blonde female, his sister.

"So, Usagi, would you like to come home with us for the evening? I'm sure Chichi, my wife, would like to meet you." He smiled happily at his sister while holding his son, who gave her the same smile. Vegeta gave Usagi a low warning growl.

"Goku!" Bulma raised her voice. "You don't have a spare room. Just where would she sleep? You can come stay with me, we have plenty of room."

"Thank you," she paused trying to remember her name.

"Bulma," the blue haired genius supplied, "and it's no problem at all. It's going to be so much fun to have another girl in the house." Bulma started walking towards her hovercraft, pulling Usagi beside her. "Oh! Shopping, I'll have someone to go shopping with." Bulma prattled on. Usagi glanced over her shoulder at Vegeta. He seemed to be giving Bulma the death glare. Vegeta climbed in the vehicle with the two women, not allowing his r'sha out of his sight. But lma had prattled on the whole time they were flying. Vegeta was leaned against the cargo wall, his arms folded over his chest, and his eyes closed. Usagi was sitting next to Bulma in the front seat. She continually glanced behind her at Vegeta. The hover craft landed in the front yard of a massive house. The lettering on the side of the building was the same as what was on the young lavender haired boy's jacket. They climbed out of the hover craft and Bulma collapsed it.

"Let me show you to your room, then we can go shopping." Bulma was so cheerful.

Vegeta flared his ki telling Usagi he wanted her with him. "Actually," Usagi scratched the back of her head in a very Goku like fashion, "I'm kinda tired. Could we go at a later day?"

"Of course," Bulma smiled and led her up the stairs.

She walked into a spacious room with white walls and a bay window. The room also had a dresser, a walk in closet, and a huge bathroom. Bulma left Usagi in her room allowing her to rest. Usagi flung herself on the comfortable bed letting out a sigh of relief. The door slid open revealing Vegeta standing there, leaning against the door way. She stood and crossed over to him. He extended his hand to her and she took it. He pulled her down the hallway, three doors down on the left. The door slid open to reveal a dark colored room. Dark blue carpet covered the ground, thick curtains blocking the outside light. He pulled her into the room, locking the sliding door closed behind them. He pulled her to the bed where he laid them down. His mouth nuzzling her mark as his tail wrapped tightly around her waist.

"This is our room now. You will sleep in here." Vegeta dropped kisses up and down her neck. A purr resounded in his chest, sending shock waves through his blonde headed mate.

"G'in, Vegeta-sama." She whispered breathlessly.

He turned her to face him. Her eye lids hung heavily, barely hiding the lust he had awoken within her. Vegeta smirked, he wasted no time in taking his mate again. They mated all night long. Vegeta looked to his mate, she was out cold. He covered them with the blankets and slept with his blonde haired goddess curled up next to him. Her head on his chest, their legs intertwined and his left arm wrapped her shoulders. He buried his nose in her hair and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. I still own nothing. I only own the ideas I come up with. I owe a huge ass, big ass fucking thank you to Megakat! She owns the sayian language, if you don't know what is being said, please check out her story Speaking Sayian. I bow to the amazing Megakat and thank her for all of her stories which inspire me to write my own stories! That being said, if you haven't read any of her stories you should go do that! Like now!

Vegeta awoke in bed hearing the shower water running. He could smell her on the pillow next to him. He stood from the bed, stretching as he made his way to the bathroom. He saw his mate through the clear shower curtain. He leaned against the door way, content with watching her. Her body calling to his as she washed her hair. His tail lazily waved in the air, spreading his sayian pheromones. He saw her stop what she was doing and turn toward his direction. He leaned away from the door and made his way to the shower. He pulled back the curtain and made eye contact with his mate. Their eyes locked as he stepped into the shower and pulled her body flush to his.

"Vegeta-sama, I," she whispered, her voice full of lust as his pheromones invaded her senses.

He silenced her with a passionate kiss, expressing his love for her through it. He dropped his forehead to hers, his eyes closed as he whispered softly, "I thought I had dreamed you up." He nuzzled her mark.

"I'm here Vegeta-sama," she smiled letting her eyes slip shut. "I'm not going anywhere." She ran her fingers through his hair in a soothing manner.

"Hmm. Finish your shower so we can train." He picked up the bar of soap with his tail, refusing to let go of his mate, as he began to wash her back.

Goku walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his wife's middle as she stood washing the last of the breakfast dishes. She was so happy to have her husband back. She finished putting the last dish in the drying rack and turned around in her husband's arms. She laid her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat made her smile. She lifted her head from his chest to look at him.

"Are you ready to meet Usagi?" Goku asked with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"I still can't believe you have a sister, Goku." Chichi pulled himself from his arms and moved into the small living room. "Gohan! Sweetie, are you ready? We're about to leave for Bulma's house."

"Yes ma'am!" Gohan came running down the hallway towards his parents.

Goku scooped his wife into his arms and stepped outside of their house, his son right behind him. They blasted off in the air in the direction of Capsule Corporation.

Usagi and Vegeta stood facing one another as they sparred, moving quickly around the gravity room. To the untrained eye, they looked like blurs as they punched and kicked at one another. Usagi landed a punch to Vegeta's ribcage. He moved quickly, pinning her to floor of the training room floor.

"You're good, woman." His body instinctively rubbing against her center. "Perfect for me." His voice taking on a darker more animalistic tone.

"Vegeta-sama, you're pretty good too." Usagi whispered, a pur resonating through her chest into his.

Vegeta turned his head sharply to look over his shoulder, an angry growl filled the room. He stood from the ground, pulling his mate with him. "Your idiot brother is almost here."

They walked out of the training room and onto the lawn. Usagi looked up in the sky to see Kakarott, Gohan, and a woman who Goku was carrying. She assumed that was her nephew's mother from the way her brother held her. The trio touched down in front of the couple. Bulma came running out of the house shouting happily at her long time friend, Chichi.

"Chichi," Goku spoke happily, "this is Usagi, my sister. Usagi, this is my wife Chichi." He said with a goofy grin on his face.

"It's nice to meet you, Usagi." Chichi extended her hand to Usagi.

She took her hand, shaking it. "Nice to meet you as well. We should get back to training. Care to join us Kakarott?" She sensed Vegeta's frustration with her for including the 'third rate ass clown'.

"Oh Chichi! I'm so glad that you came with them! Now we can have some girl time!" Bulma said excitedly. "Usagi, would you like to join us? We could go shopping and get you some new clothes!" Bulma smiled brightly at the young blonde.

"Maybe later. Right now it's important that we train to prepare for this new threat." Usagi turned to head towards the gravity room. "Oh, by the way," Usagi said looking over her shoulder, "my name is Oozage, not Usagi."

Vegeta chuckled as he followed his mate. He watched her ass sway side to side as she moved towards the training room. They entered the room, Goku and Gohan directly behind them. Vegeta switched the gravity console on and turned to look at his mate, her brother, and the small child. These were all the Sayians left, three full-blooded Sayians and one that was half human.

"Oozage-oba," the small boy spoke up, "did I say your name right?"

"Yes, you said it perfectly." She knelt down eye level with her nephew.

"Cool! Are you going to stay with us, here on Earth?" The small boy smiled happily up at his Oba.

"Yes." She smiled at him then turned to look at her baby brother, who stood half a foot taller than her. "I made a promise to your Father to protect him when he was just a baby." She looked back to the small boy. "That promise extends to you, because you are of blood relation. We should start training." She stood and crossed over to Vegeta.

Goku and Gohan dropped into fighting stances and began to fight. Usagi stood back, watching their form and style. Vegeta walked over to her coiling his tail around hers. He saw how she watched Kakarott, learning and mesmerizing every detail of how he fought and moved. She was analyzing him and his son.

"Come, lover," he placed his hands on her hips, pulling them against hers. "Let's spar ourselves." He nipped at the mark on her shoulder.

She shook her head yes, turned in his arms, and pushed away from him. She dropped into a defensive stance and raised her eyebrow, challenging him to come get her. He powered up and moved to take up his own fighting stance.

The two women sat at the kitchen table, sipping on their respective cups of coffee.

"I can't believe Goku has a sister," Chichi mumbled aloud. Her thoughts continuously running over how different the siblings looked.

"I know! They have some of the same mannerisms." Bulma took a sip of her coffee.

"What do you mean?" Chichi put her cup down and looked at her blue haired genius friend.

"Well, yesterday I asked her if she wanted to go shopping and she just scratched the back of her head like Goku does. That's the only thing I've noticed so far."

"When we were outside, she had the same hard look in her eyes that Goku does when he's serious." Chichi said thoughtfully.

Bulma let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back in her chair. "I guess we'll never understand those Sayians, will we?"

"I guess not, and I'm married to one!" The two women laughed aloud together.

"What do you say we go buy Usagi some clothes? She's about your size." Bulma suggested.

"I could use some therapeutic shopping. Let's go!" Chichi stood from the table and placed her cup in the sink. Bulma followed suit and the two women were off to the mall.

Usagi was in a crouched position and breathing heavily. She and Vegeta had decided to tag team Goku and Gohan. Vegeta and Goku were still trying to pummel one another. Usagi had knocked Gohan out minutes ago and decided to join the fray between her mate and brother. The two were perfect rivals, never once stopping for anything. Usagi had backed out of the fight after Goku caught her with a swift uppercut to her diaphragm. She watched as the two Sayian males battled it out. She picked up the young Sayian and carried him outside of the training room and into the house. Sitting him on the couch she walked into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. She was still having a hard time catching her breath, and now she started to feel sick and light-headed. She braced herself against the counter.

"What's wrong with me?" She held her head in her right hand while her left kept a firm grip on the counter. Her world went black as she felt herself falling. 'Vegeta.'

His head snapped to the direction of the house. 'Vegeta.' He dodged Kakarott's blow and rushed out of the room. Kakarott stood bewildered, watching as Vegeta rushed out the training room. Vegeta stormed into the house, he saw the young Sayian on the couch. He sensed his mate in the kitchen, her ki low. Her rushed in to find her lying on the floor, a broken glass spread out around her. He dropped to her side, he picked her body up shaking her lightly.

"Ooza? Woman? Wake up." He lightly slapped her face, trying to rouse her.

"What's wrong Vegeta?" Goku knelt on the opposite side of his sister.

"I don't know, Kakarott! Oozage! Wake up!" Vegeta pulled her into his arms. He scanned over her, looking for any sign of what could have happened.

"Maybe she's just tired, let's put her in bed." Goku reached to pick her up.

Vegeta quickly stood, cradling her in his arms. A low growl came from his chest, warning him not to touch her. His teeth bared at the younger Sayian.

"Woo Vegeta, calm down." He took note of how he was holding Usagi and how protective of her he was being. Goku also noticed how Vegeta's tail thrashed behind him in an agitated manner.

"I will not calm down Kakarott!" Vegeta yelled, his Sayian beast roaring in unison with worry over its mate. "She's my mate! How can I be calm when I don't know what's wrong with her!" His power level suddenly sky rocketing.

Goku took note of how it seemed so familiar, so similar to when he became a super sayian.

"Vegeta-sama," Oozage's weak voice filled their ears. She touched the side of his face, giving him a small smile.

"Oozage, I'm taking you upstairs." He closed his eyes, touching his forehead to hers. A calming pur rumbled through his chest to hers. He snapped his head in Kakarott's direction, a threatening growl filled the room. He turned and ran up the stairs to their room. He laid her on the bed, curling up next to her. A comforting purr sounded through the bedroom.

"Vege-koi," She weakly touched the side of his face, drawing his eyes to hers.

"Shhh," he kissed her lips. "Hush r'sha, you need your rest."

"Mah'ni, k'sha my'o." She breathed heavily. "Tah'kha'or."

"Hi'nah." He nuzzled her neck, trying to calm himself. "I just need you, right here, with me. M'kor." He turned her body to face his, placing her head on his chest.

"Vegeta-sama," she breathed in his scent. Comforted by her mate's scent, she fell asleep almost instantly. Vegeta purred in content at the feel of his mate pressed so closely to his body. He drifted off to sleep with his nose burried in her hair.

Bulma and Chichi walked back into Capsule Corps after finishing their shopping trip. Laughing and talking to one another as they set their shopping bags down. Gohan sat on the couch watching television, his father next to wringing his hands. The two women stopped their chatter and turned to Goku. He looked up to his wife and smiled at her.

"Is everything alright, Goku?" Chichi asked.

As he was about to answer his wife, Vegeta came storming out of the kitchen. He had a tray full of food in his hands, he paused giving everyone present a harsh glare. He made his way up the stairs to his room and locked the door behind him. He found his mate still lying in bed sound asleep just like he left her. He sat the tray on the bed side table and crawled in bed beside her.

"Hmm? Vegeta?" Her voice clouded with sleep that she was slowly waking from.

"I'm right here. I brought food."

She sat up slowly and looked to her mate. He sat the tray between them and watched as she began to slowly eat. Taking a few bites himself, he was more interested in making sure that she was alright. Hearing Bulma and Chichi walk up the stairs, he started growling as they entered what was supposed to be his mates room. She looked at her mate, a small smile gracing her lips. Vegeta sat on the edge of the bed, his tail thrashing about angrily behind him as he felt the blue haired woman coming closer to his room. Oozage scooted behind her mate, placing her arms around his neck as she nuzzled his mark. He grabbed her hand.

"Oona, don't do that unless you are ready for me to fuck you senseless." A soft growl emanating from his chest. He calmed once he realized the blue haired genius had moved to her own room.

"Vegeta-sama, I'm fine now. M'eh j'ha."

He moved quickly, pinning her to the bed below him. "J'ha, on your tail."

"I do, Vegeta-sama." Her heart rate increasing slightly, he smelled her arousal in the air.

He let out a strangled groan as he fought with his kio over control. She smelled perfectly fine, her words told him so, and he felt nothing wrong with her through their bond. His hand dipped into the waist band of her pants slowly pulling them off of her. Her body arching into his, desperate to feel him on her, in her. Her arousal becoming stronger and harder for his kio to ignore. She ran her hands under his shirt, dragging her nails over his skin causing him to shudder. His breathing became labored as touched him. His body moving against hers with the friction he so desperately wanted, and needed.

"Buh'tir, k'sha'or." Oozage pleaded as her body moved against his, reacting to her mate.

Vegeta roared loudly, ripping the clothes from her body as she yanked down his pants. He filled her instantly, causing her to gasp and shudder. He suckled on her neck as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Oozage sunk her teeth into his mating mark causing him to growl at her boldness.

"You're bold my goddess," he whispered in her ear, his voice low taking on the tone of his Sayian beast. "I want you more now than ever!" His speed increased.

"You already have me, forever." She dug her nails into his back as she felt herself coming undone.

End of the chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been studying for finals for school and trying to work out the flow of this chapter. It may not be that great but if you could review all the same I would like that. Thank you very much for reading my newest chapter! I promise the next one won't take as long!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 I don't own anything! I would like to give a shout out to Megakat, thank you for reading and reviewing my stories and letting me know when I have mistakes! You are the BEST!**

The months had rolled by on Earth. The Z Senshi decided to get together and have a little fun in between training. Usagi, who gave up correcting people on how her name was spelled and pronounced, begged Vegeta to go with her. Pleading that every warrior had to take at least one day to relax. She wanted to be able to spend time with her family, his friends, and her mate peacefully. Kakarott had explained how they would be going to a cook out on a small island where they could swim and have a good time. Usagi had decided to go swim suit shopping with Bulma after noticing that she didn't have one. She picked out a simple swim suit, one that would be acceptable to her mate. She also snagged Vegeta a pair of swim shorts and button up shirt that would please him as well. Usagi thanked Bulma as she rushed up the stairs to their room. She moved to quickly to change so she could go spar with her mate. She felt him moving quickly towards her. She snagged her suit, rushed into the bathroom and pulled on her bathing suit. She inspected herself in the mirror as she heard him enter the room. She stepped out before him to find him sitting on the bed. His eyes were roaming over her body taking in the tiny clothing that covered her. It covered her breast completely wrapping around her neck and her chest. The bottom of the outfit resembled an extremely short skirt. The color was perfect against her skin, causing his tail to wave lazily behind his body. It was a dark blue ensemble with silver hawaiin flowers covering the material. She watched as he slowly stood, making his way over to her.

"Vegeta? Do you like it?" She asked worried that he didn't like the outfit.

He grabbed her hips, pulling her body flush to his. A low seductive pur rumbled from his chest as he nipped at her neck. "Yes, r'sha." He ground into her core as she gripped onto his shoulder. He smirked, a small chuckle escaping his lips at how easily she was affected by him. As he pulled her up, her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. "Tell me," he rubbed against her clit through the fabric, "do you want me lover?" He moved the marerial aside, teasing her opening. "Do you need me?"

"Yes, Vegeta-sama." She gasped. "I need you, all of you."

As soon as the words left her mouth, he had her pinned against the wall, entering her swiftly. Her body arched into his as he slowly moved within her. She tightened her grip on his shoulders as he leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth. She gasped louldly, causing Vegeta to pur in response. His tail wrapped around her leg pulling her closer to him. Usagi slowly rotated her hips against his in attempt to gain more friction. He bit into her shoulder as he began to pound into her harder.

Three days later the group met up at Capsule Corp and made their way to the small island belonging to Master Roshi. He was explained to Usagi as a giant pervert and warned to avoid him by both Bulma and Chichi. Usagi laid out the beach blanket under a tree, some of the blanket was covered by shade and the rest was in the son. She stretched out on the blanket, feeling the warm rays of the sun on her skin helped her body to relax. Chichi, Gohan, Krillian, and Yamcha were in the shallow reaches of the ocean playing freely. Goku and Vegeta were sparring in the air above the water. Usagi cracked her eyes open to look over the group, her eyes locking onto her mate. She touched her mark, causing a smile to spread across Vegeta's face. Oolong and Master Roshi were working away at the grill, cooking massive amounts of food. Usagi leaned back and closed her eyes, resting gently in the suns rays.

"So, Vegeta," Goku said with a question in his voice. "Everyone is getting pretty curious about you and Usagi." He dodged a punch as Vegeta relentlessly moved trying to land a punch on his rival.

"You've kept your trap fucking shut, right?" Vegeta caught the swinging fist aimed for his throat.

"Of course." Goku pulled his hand free as he moved away from his prince. "I just don't like to keep lying to them. You know I'm not a good liar Vegeta."

"It's none of their business!" He flared his ki telling the third class warrior to back off. His eyes snapped to the bald older man who was approaching his mate. He growled loudly, his ki flaring up even more. He moved quickly in the direction of his sleeping mate and stopped directly before the pig and bald guy causing both of them to fall back, gasping in horror and shock.

Vegeta stood before them, a threatening growl filling the air as he dropped into a defensive stance. "You stay the fuck away from her! Do I make myself clear? Mine, she's mine!" He threatened as he slowly stepped closer to them, causing them to back away in terror. "If you bastards ever go near her or look at her again I will destroy you! I will send you to the next demsion!" His energy errupted around him causing Usagi to wake.

Goku now stood behind his master and friend in a protective manner. Usagi stood and rushed to his side. She wrapped her tail around his and touched his mating mark. She whispered soothingly to him, trying to calm him, or rather his kio. He spun around and pulled her body flush to his, sniffing the mating mark he had placed upon her. Everyone present had stopped to look over the commotion. Bulma and Chichi gave one antoher knowing looks. Vegeta's hands roamed her body, making it clearly known to all present that she was his woman, his property. He wrapped their tails around her waist as he continued to make it known to all. Goku pulled Oolong and Master Roshi away from the Sayian couple and back to the grill. Goku watched as his prince picked his big sister and carried her to the blanket where he sat down pulling her body to sit in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her middle, holding her closely to him.

"Vegeta-sama," Usagi started quietly.

"Hush woman." A low rumble rolled out of his chest. "I'm trying to calm myself. I need you right here, right now just like this." He dropped kisses along her neck as the sun warmed them.

"VEGETA! USAGI!" The couple looked over to see Goku waving them over while holding a large plate of food. "The food is ready!"

Vegeta stood and made his way off the blanket. "No, Usa." He held his hand out to her. "If you want me to remain calm and not kill those pathetic people then I need you to stay here." He walked over to the group and loaded up two plates full of food. As he made his way back to his mate he noticed that Gohan was trailing behind him slightly. He stopped and turned on the small boy. "What do you want br'at!" His harsh voice frightening the boy.

"I thought you would want more food." His eyes downcast as he shuffled his feet in the sand.

"Hmph. Fine." Vegeta continued to walk as the young boy followed behind him.

Usagi leaned forward, looking around her mate's legs to see her nephew trailing behind him. She smiled at the young boy. Vegeta plopped down on the blanket next to her and handed her one of the large plates of food. Gohan smiled at his Aunt as he set the plate down and turned to leave.

"Gohan," Usagi spoke quietly. "Would you like to join us?"

The young boys face lit up as he smiled and shook his head yes vigorously. He sat beside her and began to tell her all about himself. Vegeta pulled her into his lap, leaving one arm wrapped around her as he ate with one hand. Vegeta kept calm while the br'at talked with his mate, only because the boy was so young and of blood relation to her. Bulma and Chichi made their way over to them with a trash bag to collect the garbage. Usagi followed her nephew to the ocean shoreline, Vegeta directly on her back following them. She held onto Gohan's hand as he talked to her animatedly. Vegeta stopped and sat where the water the water came up to his waist. He sat watching his woman swim and play with her family. Goku had waded out to them and began a water battle. Usagi and Gohan teamed up against Goku, launching waves of water at him. Usagi made her way to the shore, she dropped a kiss on his forehead and walked over to the blanket. She stretched out making herself comfortable. She felt so relaxed she almost immediately fell asleep. She felt Vegeta sit down next to her, his hand lazily following the curves of her body. She smiled as he showed her the tenderness that was only for her. She turned, placing her head in his lap as she drifted off to sleep. The group continued talking and playing as the day wore on. Usagi slept peacefully for hours till she was awoken roughly by Vegeta vigorously shaking her.

"Sh! Get up! D'ha!" Vegeta whispered harshly into her ear.

"R'en, Vegeta-sama?" She cracked one eye open as she rolled over to look her mate in the eyes.

"Future br'at is back." He pulled her up with him causing her to wake more.

The lavender haired teen stood before the group. He looked to Vegeta and Usagi then downcast his eyes. He couldn't look at them even though he wanted to.

"What brought you back here, boy?" Vegeta called the young boy's attention.

He locked eyes with the short sayian. "Well, last time I was here I forgot to give you something. It's a medication for a rare heart disease. I don't want anyone to die, not like in my time."

Usagi noticed the way his eyes lingered on her and the sad look that radiated through his eyes. Goku held onto the bottle and promised to protect everyone and to not let any harm come to his friends and family. Bulma invited the teen to come to her home and spend time with them. He accepted the offer and helped himself to some food. Goku talked happily to the boy about joining them for training as they all sat around in a group eating. Vegeta sat next to his mate, untrusting of this boy. Usagi looked at Trunks, something about him called out to her in a protective manner. Vegeta studied the way she looked at the br'at. Trunks stood to get more food. Usagi stood quickly. Vegeta grabbed her hand stopping her. She gave him a look, pulled her hand free and walked over to the teenager. She looked him over before gently touching his shoulder. Their eyes locked causing Usagi to see deep within his mind. She saw his struggles, his pain, and the deaths he had to deal with. Usagi felt her eyes tearing up, she saw the shock written across the boys face. She did the only thing she could think of to comfort the boy, she pulled him into a motherly hug. Vegeta growled and moved quickly towards his mate. She stepped away and moved before her mate, stopping him. He scooped her up and flew in the direction of Capsule Corp. The group called an end to their day and began the journey to the respective homes. Goku carried Chichi while Gohan flew beside them. Bulma and Trunks made their way back to Capsule Corp in one of Bulma's hover crafts.

**END Chapter 4. I hope everyone liked it. I'm working on Chapter 5. I'll be going on vacation soon so hopefully I'll be able to update quickly. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here ya go everybody! Chapter 5 is here! I hope ya'll enjoy! I own neither Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, I only wish that I did! Also, any sayian words found in my stories belong to Megakat! Go check out her stories NOW!**

Vegeta rushed into their room. His anger boiling over, flooding the bond. He deposited his mate on the bed and pulled training clothes from a drawer for both of them. Usagi sat on the bed quietly, patiently waiting for her mate to calm down. She sent calming waves through the bond, trying to ease his tension. He tossed her outfit at her and quickly stripped, pulling on his training clothes. She stood slowly moving to remove her bathing suit and pulled on her training clothes. Vegeta turned to see her standing in a sports bra and training pants. His anger dissepated slightly. He crossed over to her, wrapping his arms around her as he dropped a kiss to her mating mark.

"I want you nowhere near him. Understand?"

She spun in his arms, placing her hands on his shoulders. "I understand, r'sha." Her voice holding a sad tone. She dropped her head.

"What's wrong?" Vegeta tipped her face up to his.

"I know he's sad, and hurting. I just want him to not feel like that anymore." Her voice cracked with the tears she was trying to hold back. "I'm sorry, r'sha. He has no one, and I just sense were connected somehow. All three of us." She rushed the last part, feeling his temper rise.

"He's a sayian, that's why you feel that." He glanced out the window, a low growl rumbled in his chest. Future br'at was getting closer.

"Geta," she spoke softly as she wiped the tears from her eyes as she pulled on her shirt. "Let's go spar." She gave him a devilish smile and pulled him behind her.

The walked down the stairs across the living room and stepped outside. He looked at the sky, spotting the hover craft getting steadily closer to the house. They walked into the gravity room. Usagi locked the door behind them as he turned on the gravity. Usagi felt the weight press down on her, it was heavier than what they normally would train under. Usagi turned to her mate and dropped into a fighting stance. She raised her eyebrows at him, teasing him. He dropped into his own fighting stance and waited patiently. Without missing a beat they started in on one another. Fist and legs flying at incredible speeds. Vegeta managed to catch a round house aimed for his chest. He flipped her onto her stomach pinning her to the ground. She struggled trying to break free from his hold, causing him to growl in her ear.

"I love how fiesty you are."

"Only for you!" She caught him with an elbow to his rib cage, causing him to loose his hold on her.

She rolled away from him and flipped onto her feet. He moved quickly to his feet. They sized one another up, waiting for the perfect opportunity to present itself. A knock on the door drew their attention to the door where a head of lavendar could be seen through the window. Being closest to the door, Usagi unlocked it. As she moved to open the door, Vegeta used his weight to keep it closed.

"What the fuck did I tell you woman!" He yelled loudly.

"Vegeta! Please? Don't you want to learn what we can from him? I know you don't care for him, but he is the one who warned us about the androids." Her soft eyes broke him.

He stepped away from the door, allowing her to open it. "Fine, but if he so much as touches you I will rip his beating heart right the fuck out of his chest. Are we clear?" His tail waving behind him in aggrevation.

"Thank you." She leaned up, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. He saw Trunks looking at them through the window. He deepened the kiss and grabbed her ass and slowly ground against her core. He pulled away to see her flustered and out of breath, a deep crimson blush covering her face all the way down to her neck. She pulled open the door and smiled to the boy. She stepped aside offering him entrance into the room. He stepped in, nodding his thanks and refusing to make eye contact with her.

"What's up kid?" Usagi asked shutting the door behind him and locking it back.

He looked over at Vegeta. He was leaning against the wall, watching every move the boy made. He gave him a death glare, his eyes never leaving the lavender haired teen. He tore his gaze from the prince and looked back to the blonde.

"Bulma suggested that I should get some training in with you two before dinner is ready. She said we have about two hours." He tried to look her in the eyes but couldn't, it hurt too much.

"Sounds good to me." She turned to her mate, giving him a stern warning look. "Vegeta, is that ok with you?"

"Yeah. I'll set the timer." He grunted.

"Bulma said to make sure we wash up before we come to the table." Trunks whispered quietly.

A couple hours later the trio left the gravity room. They washed up and changed clothes and headed down for dinner. Vegeta kept Usagi as close to him as possible. Trunks sat away from the royal couple, not wanting to anger the prince. He knew he wasn't trusted and he knew why. Bulma sat next to the boy and talked with him, well she did most of the talking while Trunks sat quietly. Usagi finished her food and stood to place her dishes in the sink. Vegeta continued to eat, watching future boy eat slowly. Usagi moved to the living room and plopped down on the couch and turned on the television. She stretched out on the couch relaxing. She saw Trunks move into the living room and sit in a chair facing the tv. Usagi looked at him, he looked like he wanted to talk but didn't know what to say. She sat up and looked at him, causing his eyes to lock with hers.

"What's bothering you Trunks? And don't say nothing because I can tell something is really bothering you." Usagi raised an eyebrow giving him a stern look.

Trunks hung his head, trying to stop his tears that he was hiding. He felt Usagi wrap her arms around him in a motherly hug. His tears fell heavily from his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug. Vegeta walked into the living room, anger clouding his judgement causing his ki to rise. Usagi's head snapped up in his direction. She gave him a stern warning to leave him alone. He was having none of that, he stomped over to them. Usagi pulled away fom Trunks and stood between her mate and the strange boy from the future.

"What did I tell you, woman! I warned you!" Vegeta roared, his kio rising to the surface.

Usagi placed her hands on his chest. Trunks stood, backing away from the royal couple. He didn't want to be in the middle of this, he didn't need to be in the middle of this.

"YOU GO NOWHERE, BR'AT!" Vegeta's energy errupted around him in golden flames.

Usagi's eyes grew wide with fear and worry. She knew what he would do and she wasn't going to let any harm come to him. "Vegeta, r'sha, please. I approached him, he did nothing. Look at me." She was trying her best to pull her lover back to her.

"He touched what is mine! NOBODY touches what belongs to the crowned Prince!"

Usagi grabbed the base of his tail, trying to distract him. His charcoil black eyes locked with her shinning blue ones. "Run! Now!" She spoke quickly to the lavender haired teen, never breaking eye contact with her mate. She could feel the boy still standing behind them, fear had him locked into place. She sighed in frustration and reached out to Kakarott with her ki. '_Kakarott, I need your help. Please!"_

_'What is it, Usa?' _Kakarott's voice rang through her head.

_'Vegeta is going to kill Trunks. I have him distracted, please! Come get him, now!'_ Usagi began to lightly stroke Vegeta's tail, pulling a seductive purr from his chest. He dragged his nose down her throat, stopping at her mark. He nipped at her mark, he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Vegeta stopped, a threatening growl rumbled from his chest, his mouth not moving from the soft spot of her shoulder. His eyes darted up at the feeling of his rival's energy.

Goku popped in next to Trunks, grabbed the boy's arm and dissappeared just as quickly. Usagi sunk her teeth into Vegeta's mating mark, drawing his attention back to her. He growled at her boldness and rushed up stairs to their room.

Goku and Trunks landed in the living room of the Son's house. The older sayian smiled at the younger male and patted him on the back. Chichi and Gohan walked into the room to find Goku and Trunks standing there.

"Chichi, is it okay if Trunks stays with us for a couple of days?" Goku asked with a smile on his face.

"I don't see why he can't." Chichi turned to her son. "Gohan, will go make up a bed for Trunks, please?" She ruffled her son's hair.

"Sure Mom!" The young boy ran off down the hallway to his room.

"You don't mind sharing a room with Gohan, do you?" Chichi smiled at the lavender haired boy.

"No ma'am," he smiled sadly, thinking of his own future.

"Good! Well, Goku dear." Chichi called out to her husband. "Dinner is almost ready, I just need some more meat since Trunks will be joining us."

"I'll be right back." Goku popped out of the house.

Chichi let out a frustrated groan and turned towards the kitchen. "He knows how I feel about him doing that in the house! OH! That man!"

Trunks let out a small laugh. This time was so different from his own, yet the same. He shook his head. 'I'll change it, I'll change everything. For all of them!'

**THE END! I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update it but I was on vacation! Let me tell you, it was really nice and deserved! Don't forget to leave me a review! OH! JIC, I still own nothing! That includes Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, and of course the wonderful Sayian Dictionary that was created by Megakat! She owns it! Her stories are a great inspiration! If you haven't read them you totally should!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO ALL! Just a quick reminder that I own nothing. I own neither Sailor Moon or Draon Ball Z! Also, I don't own the Sayian Dictionary. That was created by Megakat!**

Vegeta slammed his blond haired lover against the door as soon as they had entered the room. He ripped clothes from her body, and swiftly entered her body. His teeth sunk into her mark causing a surge of pleasure to rush through her veins. Her body arched into his as he moved slowly within her. He grabbed the hair at the back of her head, turning her face to his. Usagi gasped seeing the look in his eyes, his sharp teeth extended in a snarling growl.

"Au, m'yo k'sha! Do you understand me?" Vegeta roared, his kio still very much in control.

"G'in, Vegeta-sama!" She spoke as respectfully as possible towards her beloved, trying to tame his kio.

Vegeta scanned over her body with his eyes, "En!" He flipped them to the ground, never leaving her body.

Hours later, the couple sat curled up together on their bed. Vegeta's front pressed flush against her back, his right arm folded under his head. His tail wrapped snuggly around her waist while his left arm lazily dragged up and down her body. Her arms were folded under her head, her hands holding his arm. Her own tail wrapped around her mate's leg. He leaned in, breathing in the scent of her hair. His kio was calm, finally.

"You're too quiet." He dropped a kiss to her ear, taking note of how silent her end of the bond was.

"Mah'ni." Her voice was quiet and void of emotion.

"Usa," using his tail Vegeta turned her to face him. Her head tilted down, her forhead against his chest. "Talk to me, you're far too silent. Buh'tir?" He lifted her head, forcing their eyes to meet.

"I thought I felt something, but I'm not sure."

He looked her up and down, everything seemed to be in place. She seemed so concerned. He touched the side of her face, sending reassuring waves through the bond. He watched as her eyes grew wide and tears filled her eyes. She shut her lids quickly trying to hold back the tears. Vegeta pulled her body close to his, resting her head on his chest. He rested his hand on her back, the connection seeping through the bond. His eyes grew wide with realization. He rolled her over onto her back and dropped his head down to her stomach. He pressed his ear against her, he could feel it. He jerked his head up, wide eyes locked with hers. His eyes softened as he looked at her.

"Usagi, a br'at, is growing inside of you!" He covered her body with his hugging her fiercly.

"Vegeta!" She wrapped her arms around his kneck. "Are you sure?"

He began dropping kisses along her jawline and neck. "Yes," he continued dropping kisses. "You're going to be Ma to our little one." His eyes locked with hers.

"You'll be Ja'ta." She smiled happily at him.

He pushed her legs apart and pulled her hips up, hooking them over his shoulders. He gave her a long gentle lick, causing a gasp to wrack her body. "I'm going to have you so spoiled." He suckled on her bundle of nerves, pulling moans and gasps of pleasure from her. He watched as her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her body convulsed with the pleasure he was giving her. She dug her nails into his arms as he held her hips in place.

"Vegeta," She gasped as he took an exremely slow lick. "Please, I need you."

"No lover," he shook his head. "This night is about you." He touched her belly. "This is about the br'at we have created inside of you. I'm going to worship you like the queen you are." He hooked two fingers inside of her as he went right back to worshipping her with his tongue.

Usagi awoke to the smell of food filling the room. She cracked open her eyes to find Vegeta setting out trays of food. She noticed a taller man, who looked like her brother. She stretched and turned over in the bed, her back to the door. Her hand touched her stomach, she could feel the small energy growing inside of her. It seemed so famillar, like she knew it. Her eyes shot wide open. She did know the energy. She stood from the bed pulling on her clothes as she heard the door close.

"You can stay in bed Usagi." He wrapped his arms around her, his hands gently laying on her flat belly.

"Can't, I have to go talk to Kakarott." She tried to pull away from him.

"Usa," he let a seductive purr escape his chest as he tried to convince her to stay with him.

"I'll be quick, I promise." She gave him a kiss on the lips.

She moved quickly down the stairs and towards the gravity room. Her brother and future boy were in there, together, training. She stood just outside the door, attempting to steady her breathing. As she raised her hand to knock, the door swung open revealing Goku and Trunks.

"Hey sis! You wanna come inside?" Goku smiled at her, as he tilted his head to the side.

She nodded her head yes and stepped inside. She took note of how Trunks stepped away from her and took stolen glances at her. "Kakarott, I have to tell you something."

"Should I leave then?" Trunks asked as he pointed towards the door.

"No, stay, please." She smiled at the young boy. She turned back to Kakarott, grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"No way!" Goku leaned over to look at the lavender haired boy. "It's happening!" He looked back to his sister. "You're going to be a MOM! Vegeta's going to be a DAD! Are you two excited?"

"Very much, so he didn't tell you why you were helping him with the food?"

"He was carrying food so I just deciding to help him. Plus, I wanted to ask about us trainig together." He smiled at her.

Usagi turned to future boy. "Tell me Trunks, you're the baby that I'm pregnant with, aren't you? Please, the energy levels are so simillar, you have to be."

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry." He dropped his head and turned to leave.

"Please," she grabbed his left arm with her right hand. "I want to stop it, I don't want you to be alone. If I'm your Mother I want to be there for you. Please?" She touched the side of his face with her left hand.

"You are." His tears could be held back no more. He hugged her tightly as he sobbed. "I never knew you."

"It's okay." She held him tightly and rubbed his back soothingly.

Goku watched as Mother comforted child. He smiled, he made a silent vow to protect them.

**END! I hope you all enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about how long it took me to update. I've been sick and so has the husband. I own neither SM or DBZ and the Sayian language used was created by Megakat!**

Usagi held the future version of her son. He seemed so distant and far off. Trunks clung to his mother, enjoying the feel of safety, protection, and love he never felt. The door was thrown open causing Trunks to pull away from his mother. Looking at the door he saw his Father standing there, a golden aura surrounding him. His blue eyes staring him down and his golden hair blowing slightly in an invisible wind. A low growl came rumbling from the prince's chest. Usagi spun around to find her mate glaring down their son. Usagi quickly grabbed her son's hand and stood in front of him.

"Vegeta," Usagi started calmly. "Please calm down."

"Why are you touching my mate? I already warned you Usa of what would happen if he touched you again." He slowly took steps closer to them. "You promised, you swore!"

Goku, fearing for his sister and nephew, stood to their right.

"Please, K'sha. He's our future son, the brat I'm pregnant with." Usagi pleaded, laying her hand on her belly while her other still held onto Trunks.

"He's lying to you! Look at his hair! He can't be a sayian!" Vegeta roared.

"I promise you he is! He gets his coloring from my Mother, she had the same hair color! He may not be a full-blooded Sayian, but he is our son! Look at him Vegeta!" Usagi's voice raising in volume as she spoke. "He fights just like you, despite never knowing us! He has the same smirk like you do, even though he didn't know us!"

"Fight me boy! Prove to me you are my heir!" Vegeta powered up and charged at him.

Usagi pushed her son out of the way, preparing to defend herself from her mate. She braced for impact but it never occurred. She looked before her to see her brother and mate in a dead lock. She glanced behind her, ensuring that her son was safe. He knelt down, awaiting his chance to strike.

"OUT OF MY WAY, KAKAROTT!" Vegeta yelled loudly.

"No Vegeta. Not unless Usagi is out of the room." Goku spoke calmly.

"Kakarott. . . ." Usagi's eyes grew wide.

"I don't think it will hurt for Father and Son to get some quality bonding time in." Goku said with a smile on his face. Vegeta nodded to the third class warrior and they stood down.

"Take her upstairs and don't let her come down." Vegeta walked over to his mate and lifted her from the ground. He placed her head on his chest and wrapped his arm around her middle. "She needs rest, considering she is carrying our child. Can you handle that simple task Kakarott?" He turned to him, giving him a death glare.

"Yes, sire." Goku bowed a little out of respect.

Vegeta scooped Usagi into his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be up after I'm done with the brat." He handed her over to her brother.

"Vegeta!" Usagi yelled as Goku rushed her out of the gravity room and into the house. They were up the stairs and in their room in no time. Goku sat his sister on the bed and started pacing. Usagi stood from the bed and made her way to the bathroom. Goku looked in her direction and rushed to her side. She was pale and looked as if she was going to be sick. He pushed the bathroom door open for her, switched on the light, and lifted the toilet lid for her.

"Thank you, Ototo-chan." Usagi put her hand over her mouth and rushed to the toilet. Her stomach emptied itself immediately as she hugged the toilet. Goku ran a towel under cold water and pressed it to the back of her neck. Usagi laid her head against the seat trying not to be sick again. She felt her brother gently rubbing his hand up and down her back in a soothing way. He wrapped his arms around her back and under her legs.

"I'm putting you to bed. I'll grab you some crackers, that always helped Chichi." Goku put the towel over her forehead and covered her with the blankets.

"Thank you, Oto-chan." Usagi reached out and grabbed his hand.

Goku smiled at his sister and squeezed her hand back lovingly. He picked up a small plate from the buffet of food Vegeta had spread out around the room. He picked up crackers and bread and placed it on the small plate. He sat it down on the night stand next to the bed. Goku then made his way to the kitchen to fix her something to drink.

In the gravity room Vegeta punched and kicked furiously at future boy. 'How can he be my son!' He landed a punch to the lavender haired boy's face causing a blood to pour from his nose. He kicked Trunks with a round house crescent kick to the side, slamming him into the wall. Vegeta chased after his falling body. He wrapped his hands around his throat and pulled him up holding him against the wall. Trunks held onto his Father's wrist as he was being choked.

"Fa. . Father. . . . Please." Trunks gasped, pleading with his Father.

"I don't believe you are my son! You're too weak!" Vegeta's ki flared around him angrily.

Trunks closed his eyes and reached deep down inside himself, forcing energy into his hands to pull his Father's hands away from his throat. He sent a small pulse of energy towards his Father's chest to knock him away. Vegeta slid backwards, his eyes never leaving the boy. A growl erupted from his chest in anger. Trunks stood shakily on his feet and dropped into a fighting stance. Vegeta stopped his growl and stood observing the boy. He stood just like he did and the glare he was receiving mirrored his own. Trunks made his move to strike. He blocked the attack and halted the boy by pulling his arm behind his back.

"Listen boy! I admit you might be my son but I will not accept you! Understand me?" Vegeta roared.

"Yes Father, I do." A small smile touching Trunks' lips.

"Good! We'll begin training first thing in the morning at day break." Vegeta shoved the boy away from him and turned to leave the training room.

"I look forward to it. See you in the morning Father." Trunks smiled at Vegeta's back.

The Prince looked over his shoulder and gave the boy a smirk. He left the gravity room making his way towards the room he shared with his mate. He walked up the stairs into the room. He found his mate resting peacefully on the bed, her brother sitting in a chair beside the bed. Their eyes locked and they nodded at one another. Vegeta nodded his head towards the shower and Goku shook his head yes. Goku sat beside his sister till his Prince was done with his shower. Once he was done Goku left their room and went to find Trunks. He pulled on a pair of shorts and crawled into bed with his mate. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She smiled at her Prince.

"Is Trunks okay?" Usagi asked, her voice heavy with sleep.

"The br'at is fine. How are you feeling?" Vegeta nuzzled her neck.

"Tired. I got sick earlier, Kakarott took care of me." She rolled over and laid her head on his chest.

"Good. Future boy and I start training in the morning." Vegeta spoke softly to her.

Usagi took note of how there was a tenderness to the way he spoke of Trunks. She smiled softly into his chest. "Vegeta?" She looked up at him.

"Hmm?" He grunted and looked down at her.

"Can we go down to the kitchen and get something to eat?" She gave her mate the puppy dog eyes.

"I'll go get you something." He dropped a kiss to her the top of her head and moved to get out of bed.

Usagi grabbed her his arm, holding him in place only because he allowed it. "I really want to get out of bed, please?"

He nodded his head yes and got out of bed. He pulled on a shirt and turned back to his mate. She stood from the bed and stretched. She covered her mouth stifling a yawn. He crossed over to his mate and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. His right arm wrapped tightly around her middle and his left hand buried in her hair.

"I'm so lucky to have you. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe." He kissed her gently on the lips.

"I know you will." She touched the side of his face and gave him a loving smile.

They made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Kakarott, Trunks, Bulma, and Yamcha were sitting around the table eating lunch. All eyes turned to the couple as they entered the room. Trunks stood quickly and gave a small bow to the royal couple. Kakarott stood up next to Trunks and scooted over two seats after pulling them out.

"Chichi and Gohan should be here any minute now." Goku smiled at his big sister. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Kakarott." She whispered quietly in Kakarott's hear, "You haven't said anything, have you?" Her voice was low and held a threatening hint to it.

"Nope!" Goku answered with a smile just as the door bell rang. "That should be Chichi and Gohan. I'll get the door." He rushed off towards the front of the house to retrieve his wife and child.

Usagi smiled at Trunks and sat beside him. Vegeta sat next to his mate and slid his chair directly next to hers. Vegeta loaded his plate with food and sat it in front of Usagi. He took her empty plate from before her and began to put food on it. As he set the empty plate down, Usagi took it from his hands and gave him another empty one. Vegeta watched as she gave Trunks the plate he had just filled with food. A slight blush covered his face as he took the plate from his Mother after mumbling a quiet 'Thank you'. Vegeta muttered something incoherent under his breath and put food on the third plate. Goku came walking back in the dinning room, a small mini him on his right shoulder and his left arm wrapped around his wife.

"Hey guys! Look who just got here!" Goku sat his son in a chair and sat next to him, placing himself between his son and his prince.

Chichi sat on the other side of her son with Bulma on her left. Everyone quickly made their plate and said a quick prayer. Goku kept making glances at his sister, waiting patiently for her to tell her good news. Chichi noticed how her husband looking over to his sister like he was waiting on something.

"Goku?" Chichi spoke, trying to gain his attention. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah Chichi, everything is fine!" Goku resumed eating at his normal Sayian speed, his eyes glancing over at his sister occasionally.

Usagi made eye contact with her brother and smiled. She looked at her mate, a questioningly look upon her face. Vegeta nodded his head yes as he continued to shovel food into his mouth. Usagi wiped her mouth and cleared her throat, earning everyone's attention.

"I wanted to wait till you were all present to tell everyone, and since we're all here I guess I'll tell you." Usagi looked down at her lap and fiddled with her napkin. Trunks reached over and took her hand into his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She looked back up to see all eyes glued to her. "Vegeta and I are having a baby, I'm pregnant." She smiled happily as tears pricked the back of her eyes.

The two women came rushing up to Usagi's side and wrapped their arms around her and began chattering excitedly. Vegeta finished his food and stood, making his way to the training room. Goku followed after Vegeta, he stopped in the door way and caught Trunks' eyes and nodded in the direction that the Prince had gone. Trunks stood from the table and made his way to the gravity room. Gohan snuck out of the room and followed the three grown Sayian men.

**END CHAPTER! **

**I hope everyone liked this chapter. I apologize again for the update taking so long! As soon as I finished tending to my sick husband I got the Flu. I recommend that if you haven't gotten a flu shot that you do so! As always, thank you for reading my story and please don't forget to review or send me a private message.**


End file.
